Come on Get Higher
by Solphwen
Summary: Suzaku reminisces about past memories with Lelouch. SuzaXLulu yaoi WARNING! Spoilers!


**Ok so I got the idea for this song ****fic**** while listening to the radio and it just reminded me of Lelouch and Suzaku for some reason. So I decided to try and write it and see how it turned out. Please enjoy!**

**Song: Come on Get Higher**

**Artist: Matt ****Nathanson**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: ****Yaoi****, sex scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the anime.**

**SuzaXLulu**

**I miss the sound of your voice**

**And I miss the rush of your skin**

**And I miss the still of the silence**

**When you breathe out and I breath in...**

Suzaku lay on his bed, still in his Zero costume, excluding the mask which lay on the night stand next to Lelouch's vanilla hand lotion that he had lent Suzaku. He had never remembered to return it to him. He stared at the mask, his mid drifting into a state of deep thought. _Lelouch, I miss you already and it's only been a couple hours. What have you done to me? _Suzaku's eyes started to water as he thought of the previous day's events.

_Suzaku leaped over Jeremiah and onto the float where Lelouch was acting to be surprised, though behind his eyes he noticed a strange sense of peacefulness. Lelouch pulled his gun out and yelled something along the lines of "You cretin!" Suzaku easily knocked the weapon out of his lover's hands. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at Lelouch's heart, determination to fulfill Lelouch's wishes being the only motivator in his next act. He pushed the sword forward and winced at the sound of his sword ripping a wound into his flawless, soft, skin. Lelouch made an attempt to gasp and his head flew back in pain. Tears flowed out of Suzaku's eyes as his lover fell further onto the sword and halfway leaned onto him. He held back a sob as Lelouch spoke to him. He listened and etched every word into his brain. Lelouch finished and Suzaku lifted his head slightly and replied to Lelouch's speech, "I accept that geass." _

_He straightened them both up and forcefully yanked the sword from Lelouch, causing him to lose his balance and fall down the ramp, landing beside his sister. He watched him talk softly to Nunnally and then flicked the blood off of his sword as her crying echoed through the air. He stood up as straight as he could manage and looked out at the crowd, trying to suppress his sadness as cries of cheer flooded the area._

Suzaku sat up and wiped away the tears that had fallen to his cheek._ I don't think I can do this. How am I supposed to live properly without you by my side? Lelouch. _His voice echoed through his head,_ "You'll be a hero, Suzaku." I don't want to be a hero. Not at your expense. I miss you. I miss your voice, your skin, I miss everything._ He wanted to go back to the time where they would sleep in the same bed with their noses touching and limbs entwined with each other.

**...If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next.**

**I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget...**

Suzaku lay back down and closed his eyes.

_"Suzaku? Suzaku! What's wrong?" Lelouch walked over to Suzaku, who was spending the night._

_"I-it's nothing," Suzaku whimpered, "I'm sorry that I woke you."_

_Lelouch sat down on the other end of the bed, his eye-lids still heavy from sleep. "Come on, tell me."_

_"I just had a bad dream. That's all. It's nothing." Suzaku turned his face away, a blush from embarrassment splashed across his cheeks. He heard Lelouch sigh and felt long fingers thread their way through his soft brown curls._

_"You're so stubborn." Lelouch placed a gentle kiss on his left cheek, making Suzaku's blush darken. He turned his head towards him and placed another kiss, this one a lot rougher and more passionate, on his lips. _

_"Was it about your father?" Lelouch questioned as they separated for air. Suzaku looked away and nodded. Lelouch moved his head towards him again. _

_"It's over now. Everything is going to get better, OK?" Suzaku looked into violet eyes, a look of disbelief shown through his eyes. Lelouch wrapped his arms around his neck and nibbled his ear. _

_"Don't believe me?" He breathed into the others ear, "I'll make you forget everything."_

He opened his eyes and sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

_**...So come on get higher, loosen my lips**_

_**Faith and desire in the swing of your hips**_

_**Just pull me down hard**_

_**And drown me in love...**_

_Lelouch pulled Suzaku down on top of him. Suzaku looked down at him with a look of surprise painted on his face._

_"L-Lelouch? W-what are you doing?" Suzaku asked while trying to hold down a moan as Lelouch started to suck on his neck._

_"I want you to make love to me, Suzaku," Lelouch looked up into those two beautiful, forest, green eyes and smiled. _

_"W-what?" Suzaku's face reddened and he broke his gaze from Lelouch._

_"What? Don't you want to? We _have_ been dating for a while now," Lelouch moved his head so that he was once again making eye contact with his boyfriend._

_"Well yeah, I mean I thought about it. I just-" his explanation interrupted by a set of impatient lips and Suzaku moaned into them. He opened his lips slightly and pushed his tongue into Lelouch's warm cavern. Lelouch moved his hands from Suzaku's neck up into his hair. He tugged playfully on the brown locks, pulling Suzaku closer to him. Suzaku responded by running his right arm up Lelouch's left side, pushing his shirt up and slightly exposing his pale skin. His fingers moved to the other's stomach and moved upward towards his nipple. Once he found it he tugged and twisted it gently, eliciting moans from the other. He moved his other hand up to torment the other neglected nipple. He worked them until they were hard then he removed his hands and pulled back. _

_He stared down at Lelouch, his eyes were half shut, his shirt had moved up and exposed most of his stomach, his face was flushed, and quiet pants were escaping his soft pink lips. He brought his hands down to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up over Lelouch's head, messing up his normally neat, ebony hair. Suzaku moved his gaze down to the black pants Lelouch was wearing and noticed a small bulge beneath the fabric. He smirked and pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow, causing Lelouch to grunt in frustration. He pushed the pants down to his ankles, leaving Lelouch in only his black bikini briefs. Lelouch kicked his pants off and looked over at Suzaku. _

_Suzaku sat back and pulled his shirt off and threw it carelessly onto the floor. He leaned over Lelouch, their chests inches away from touching. Lelouch blushed and Suzaku bent down and kissed his neck, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh there. He continued kissing him, his mouth traveling down lower over his chest and stomach until he reached the waistline of Lelouch's underwear. He smirked and kissed Lelouch's member through his underwear, making Lelouch gasp and buck his hips. Suzaku moved his mouth to his inner thighs and kissed them. He smiled and pulled the piece of clothing down and tossed it somewhere._

_"Do you have any, um, lube or something?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch nodded and got up, then made his way over to the night stand while Suzaku removed the rest of clothes. He glanced over at Lelouch and blushed while he bent over, searching for something in the open drawer. Lelouch moved his hips slightly and Suzaku coughed, trying to cover up a moan as his already hard erection got even harder. Lelouch looked over at noise questioningly and noticed Suzaku's reddened face and smirked._

_"Like what you see?" Lelouch said, wiggling his hips._

_"Sh-shut up!" Suzaku stuttered, turning his head away from the beautiful sight in front of him._

_Lelouch chuckled and continued to look for the hand lotion he always kept in his room._ Crap. Where is it? _He looked around for a bit until his eyes rested on the desk where his computer sat. _Oh yeah, I think I put it over there. _He walked over to the desk and searched until he found what he was looking for behind the computer. He smiled triumphantly and walked back to the bed._

_"Here, this will do, right?" Lelouch said while handing the vanilla scented lotion to the brunette._

_"Uh yeah. At least, I think it will. It's not like I've done this before." Suzaku said with a lopsided grin. Lelouch smiled at him and climbed back onto the bed. He laid down and Suzaku crawled over and straddled his waist._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Suzaku questioned, concern clearly showing on his face._

_Lelouch nodded a response and pulled Suzaku down for another kiss. He slowly opened his moth as Suzaku became more dominant and plunged his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of him. Lelouch moaned as a feeling of pleasure radiated through his body as Suzaku slowly pulled away, staring into his piercing eyes, making his heart beat faster as their chests moved with each other, their heavy breathing __synchronized__._

_Suzaku sat up, still straddling his partner's slim hips. He reached for the lotion that lay beside him on the bed and opened the cap, a small hint of vanilla tickling his nose. He squeezed a small amount onto his hand and spread the smooth substance over two of his fingers._ Will this be enough? _Suzaku wondered as he lifted one of Lelouch's legs over his shoulder and positioned a finger at his entrance. He pushed it in roughly, causing Lelouch to yelp at the discomfort. Suzaku's head shot up at the small noise of pain that escaped his __love's__ throat._

_"Are you OK? We can stop if you want to," Suzaku said, his free hand rubbing lightly at the other's hip. _

_"N-no, I'm fine. Just go a little slower, please?" Lelouch smiled weakly and moved his hand over Suzaku's hand that was still rubbing his hip. He quickly dropped his hand away from his hip and grasped the soft, paler hand in his tightly. Suzaku gave a small smile to the boy beneath him and moved his finger slowly inside of him, pumping it in and out of his tight hole. Lelouch held his hand firmly as he felt the mixture of pain and pleasure waver through his body with each thrust. Suzaku began teasing Lelouch with a second finger, gently rubbing the opening as his other finger continued to move in an out of him. The feeling made Lelouch whimper and Suzaku pushed the second finger in, this time much slower. Lelouch's nails dug into the soft, tan flesh of Suzaku's hand, making him wince slightly. He rubbed his thumb over the paler boys hand, trying to soothe him while he scissored him, stretching the walls to make room. Suzaku thrust his fingers again, this time hitting something that made Lelouch moan loudly and arch his back up. Suzaku stopped and stared at the body trembling on the bed. _What was that?

_"D-do that again." Lelouch begged and panted at the same time. Suzaku nodded and moved his fingers to the same spot, making Lelouch yell his name. Suzaku smiled and continued rubbing his fingers against the same spot, Lelouch moaning and gripping the sheets the entire time. Suzaku blushed at the pleasure he was causing the other. Lelouch forced himself out of his daze._ I'm getting too close._ He pulled on Suzaku's wrist pulling his fingers out a tiny bit while he stared at his green eyes. _Did I do something wrong?_ He looked down at Lelouch with worry until a reassuring hand rested against his cheek._

_"Take me, Suzaku," Lelouch said, breathless from the heat that coursed through his body. Suzaku pulled his fingers out and Lelouch's leg fell from his shoulder and onto the bed. He grabbed the lotion again and squeezed a large amount of it into his hand. He coated his cock thoroughly, moving his hand up and down his shaft in front of the hungry, violet eyes that belonged to Lelouch. He stopped and rubbed his hands so that the lotion blended into his skin. He moved his member to Lelouch's entrance and placed his hands on his hips. _We're really doing this,_ Lelouch thought as he made eye contact with his lover. He nodded at the look of question and lust in his eyes. Suzaku smiled and thrust his head slowly into the tight ring of muscle. Lelouch grunted and scrunched his face in pain and discomfort. Suzaku bent down and kissed him while moving his member fully inside of him._ God this hurts._ Lelouch gripped Suzaku's shoulder in a death grip, his nails slightly digging into his skin. Suzaku broke the kiss for air. _He's so tight. Are we really doing right? This feels incredible. _Suzaku pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in, careful not to hurt Lelouch anymore than what he had. He continued at a slow pace while Lelouch panted and gripped his shoulders tighter. Lelouch thrashed his head to the side from the mixture of pain and pleasure rushed through him, similar to the feeling of when Suzaku was fingering him but somehow different. _Does this ever get better? It still hurts_. He groaned and moved one hand to Suzaku's gorgeous brown hair, tugging a bit roughly to relieve some of the pain. Suzaku grunted and noticed a few tears that had escaped his eyes. He moved his hand and wiped the tears off his cheek, feeling guilty for the pain he was causing him._ Maybe if I find that spot again._ He thought for a moment trying to think about the position his fingers had been in. _

_He angled his thrusts a little more upward and continued thrusting until Lelouch's eyes widened and his body trembled as his moaned. _There. _Suzaku smiled and continued thrusting against the same spot, either brushing it slightly or hitting it dead on, while Lelouch continued to thrash his head from side to side, and moaned. He moved his other hand to Suzaku's hair and pulled roughly, this time from the overwhelming pleasure and heat. _This feels so good now. I want more._ Lelouch moaned loudly again._

_"__Su__-Suzaku, __uhn__, g-go faster!" Lelouch bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan as Suzaku sped up, slamming his hips against his body. He bit down harder and groaned as he drew blood. Suzaku stared down at his best friend, his boyfriend, and now his lover. His body was sweaty and trembled slightly, his deep purple eyes were half closed and filled with lust and pleasure, one of his hands had fallen from it's clutch on his hair and had landed on the bed, now gripping the sheets, soft pants and moans were emitted through his swollen and pink lips, a small drop of blood was present on his bottom lip, and his chest heaved from his heavy breathing. The sight made Suzaku harden even more and he moaned as his thrusts became harder and faster. He bent down for a gentle kiss. Their lips brushed together lightly and Lelouch pulled him closer by the hair and moaned into the kiss before Suzaku pulled away, licking his lips and tasting the metallic taste of Lelouch's blood._

_Lelouch moaned as he felt his pleasure increase, his heart rate sped up, his member throbbed, and a sweat broke out all over his body. _

_"Suzaku, __uhn__, I-I'm," Lelouch gasped, his back arching off the bed as he released his seed onto his stomach. Suzaku brushed the sweaty bangs out of his lover's face and kissed him as he thrust hard into Lelouch and came, the look of pure __animalistic__ pleasure on the other's face driving him over the edge. He pulled out cautiously, not sure if pulling out too fast would hurt him. Suzaku sighed with content and lay down on his back next to him. Lelouch rolled over onto his side to face him and slung an arm over his chest. Suzaku kissed him gently on the cheek and smiled._

_"Suzaku, I love you, even if it hurt like hell in the beginning," Lelouch said, a small smile gracing his face._

_Suzaku laughed, "I love you too." He thought for a moment. "Hey, Lelouch?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can I sleep here tonight? I'm too tired to walk home."_

_"Idiot, like I'd let you go home." Lelouch smiled again and kissed him softly on the lips. Lelouch pulled away after a few moments and Suzaku whispered a soft thanks._

Suzaku sat up on the bed, a small smile present on his face at the memory of their first time. It was slightly awkward but also beautiful at the same time. A memory he hoped he'd never forget. Though his smile quickly faded and his hand rested on the side of the bed that used to be warm with Lelouch's body. His throat tightened up as he forced back his tears._ I'm never going to get over this._

**...I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
perfect words that you said...**

_Suzaku was working late with Lloyd on the Lancelot when his phone started ringing._

_"Lloyd, is it OK if I take this?" He asked, noticing Lelouch's name on the caller ID._

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. I guess you can take this oh so important phone call that's just so much more important than the Lancelot," Lloyd replied._

_"Go ahead and take the call Suzaku, Lloyd's just being difficult," Cecile told Suzaku as she grabbed Lloyd by the ear and guided him back to his work._

_"Thanks," he said before flipping open his phone. He walked out of earshot before he started talking._

_"Hey," Suzaku said, once he was sure no one could hear the conversation._

_"What took you so long to answer?"_

_"I'm at work, remember?"_

_"Oh, well then I'll let you go," a hint of disappointment was found in his voice._

_"Lelouch, you called me for a reason. I've got time to talk. Now, what is it?"_

_"Um, well I was just going to ask if you're going to come over for dinner tonight."_

_"Yeah sure, that sounds good."_

_"OK good, I'll tell Nunnally you're coming."_

_There was a small pause and Suzaku felt he had to break it. "Do you want me to stay the night too, Lelouch?" he said seductively and grinned when he heard a surprised noise from the other end._

_"Uh w-well only if you want to," Lelouch stuttered._

_Suzaku chuckled. "Yes, I definitely want to," he practically purred as he imagined the blush that was probably creeping over his boyfriend's adorable cheeks._

_"Um OK then, I'll tell Nunnally you're sleeping over as well."_

_"Good. So what are you doing?"_

_"Oh, just some cleaning."_

_"Isn't that what the maids are for?"_

_"They don't do a good enough job."_

_Suzaku laughed, "You're so hard to please." Suzaku smiled then added, "Well at least for people other than me, of course."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Don't be mean. Hey I have a question for you before I go."_

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

_"What do you want me to do to you tonight?" Suzaku teased._

_"Goodbye, Suzaku," Lelouch said, unamused as he hung up._

_Suzaku grinned and went back to work._

_His voice was so cute when he stuttered._ Suzaku mused as he stared at the floor.

**...If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next,  
I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love...**

_The rain poured down on the two boys as they ran towards the closest building. _

_"Shit, this water's cold," Lelouch whined while shivering and hugging his jacket closer to his body. Suzaku shook his head to get the excess rain off and then noticed Lelouch shivering._

_"Are you really that cold?"_

_"Shut up. My body's very sensitive to temperature."_

_"I wasn't teasing you, I was just concerned. Here," He opened up his jacket and pulled Lelouch up against his chest and hugged him with the jacket._

_"Suzaku?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"This is a bit uncomfortable."_

_"Are you warm?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then stop complaining."_

_Lelouch smiled and moved closer to the warmth, his hands resting on Suzaku's shoulders. Suzaku blushed as their chests collided with each other. _He's so close._ He hugged him tighter and bit his lip to suppress a moan as a soft breath brushed against his ear. _

_"Suzaku?"_

_"Uh, yeah?"_

_"Do you know what time it is?"_

_"Um, hold on," he said, moving his hands up to look at his watch. "It's five thirty."_

_"How long do you think it will take us to get back to my house from here?"_

_"Um I'd say around twenty minutes. Why?"_

_"No reason I just told Nunnally I'd be back around six thirty._

_"Oh, I'm sure the rain will clear up in time," he answered, moving his hands back to hug Lelouch._

_"OK, good," Lelouch rested his head on his right hand. _Suzaku smells good._ Lelouch noticed, breathing in his scent deeply while turning his head slightly to the left._

_"Lelouch? What are you doing?"_

_Lelouch held his breath and blushed a deep red. "Um, nothing, why?" _

_"Were you smelling me?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Do I smell good?" He teased._

_Lelouch pushed away from Suzaku and glared at him. "Do you have to be so, so forward!" He shouted as his blush deepened and he crossed his arms and turned his back to Suzaku, pouting._

_"Lelouch," he reached out to him, touching his shoulder lightly. "I was just teasing you."_

_Lelouch moved his shoulder away from Suzaku's hand. _

_"Lelouch, come on. Quit being stubborn," he said and then noticed his shoulders shaking slightly. "You're shivering again."_

_"N-no I'm n-not."_

_"I can hear your teeth chattering!"_

_"S-so?"_

_Suzaku sighed. He firmly grasped Lelouch's shoulders and spun him around, his back making contact with the wall behind him. _

_"Ow! That hurt!" He tried to wiggle free and failed under Suzaku's grip._

_"Stop being stubborn, you're acting like a kid."_

_Lelouch's violet orbs bore into Suzaku's in a piercing glare. _

_"I am not... acting...um..." Lelouch stopped speaking as Suzaku came closer to his face. Their lips were only a hair apart. Lelouch blushed as he felt Suzaku's breath against his face._

_"Shut up for once Lelouch," Suzaku said as he moved in, closing the small gap between them. Lelouch widened his eyes as soft, warm lips met his._ Suzaku is... kissing me? He likes me?_ Lelouch slowly closed his eyes and Suzaku loosened his grip on his shoulders, his hands moving down to the slim waist. Lelouch, feeling his arms being freed, wrapped them around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku smirked and pulled away. Lelouch opened his eyes and panted slightly._

_"So, are you still cold?"_

_"Huh?" Lelouch said, still in a daze._

_"I guess that's a no. Glad I could distract from the cold." He smiled, "We should go home, __Nunnally's__ waiting for us."_

_"W-wait!" He said, running to catch up to him. "My hand is still a bit cold."_

_"Oh? Well then I'll warm it up." He took Lelouch's hand in his and they started walking back to his house._

Suzaku lay back down on the bed and grabbed his pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest. He wanted to feel the warmth he felt that night.

**...I miss the pull of your heart  
I can taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God  
when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
****Singin****' ****shalala**** la  
****Singin****' ****shalala**** la...**

_Suzaku made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In only his boxers, he rubbed his arms to keep warm in the drafty hallway._ Jeez, why do they keep it so cold in this place?_ He shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. He moved quickly through the long corridor and found the bathroom. He stopped before opening the door at the sound of some one's voice. He knew Lelouch was taking a shower but it sounded like singing. He pushed the door open a crack and listened. Lelouch's voice drifted through the air and Suzaku smiled at the sweet tune he was singing._ That's our song._ He opened the door wider and walked into the room, being careful to shut the door behind him quietly. He walked slowly to the shower and stood by the curtain. He listened to his lover sing the song that Lelouch had decided one day to be theirs. He closed his eyes and relished in the sound of Lelouch's beautiful voice. Unknowingly, his hand had brushed against the curtain and Lelouch stopped singing and stared at the curtain, suspiciously._ That wasn't me. Was it?_ He thought for a moment. _No I wasn't close enough to touch it._ He peeked behind the curtain and saw Suzaku up against the wall by the shower, a faint blush on his cheeks._

_"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked._

_"Um. I was going to brush my teeth."_

_"Then why are you standing by the shower?"_

_"I like your voice."_

_Lelouch blushed. "Y-you should have told me you were in here."_

_"But then you would've stopped singing," he said with a look of innocence on his face. Lelouch paused, his blush darkening as Suzaku fidgeted against the wall._

_"You're so adorable," Lelouch said, and he grabbed Suzaku's shirt and pulled him towards him for a kiss. Suzaku smiled as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing through the pair of supple, pink lips. Lelouch moaned and Suzaku leaned forward to bring Lelouch closer to his body. As he did so, his foot caught on the edge of the tub and he fell forward, bringing Lelouch down with him. They hit the floor of the tub with a thud, Lelouch landing on top of Suzaku, who was still clutching the naked boy's shoulders. Suzaku attempted to sit up but was stopped by the weight on top of him and he lay back down, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the wall._

_"Sorry, Lelouch," Suzaku grunted._

_"I'm fine. Are you OK?" he said with worry. _

_"Yeah, I'll live." Suzaku said, still rubbing the back of his head, tenderly. Lelouch leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, forcing their bodies closer to each other. Suzaku moaned as Lelouch's naked body draped over his._

_"You better get up. You're getting soaked," Lelouch whispered into his ear._

_"I don't care, it's just my boxers." He smiled and pulled Lelouch down for a soft kiss, their lips barely brushing against each other. Lelouch's heart rate sped up and his hands found their way to Suzaku's chest and hair, one rubbing his muscular torso while the other dug into the soft, now wet, hair. He pushed Suzaku's head closer, desperate to deepen the kiss to anything but just mere touches. Their lips crushed against each other and Suzaku's hands found Lelouch's slim waist. He rubbed small circles on the hip, eliciting soft moans from the other._

_"Brother? I heard a thud. Are you OK?" Nunnally said through the door, concern laced into her voice._

_Lelouch jerked his body of Suzaku's and stood up, stuttering, "Y-yes, I'm f-fine."_

_"Um OK, I guess I'll go then. Oh wait, one more question."_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Where is Suzaku sleeping tonight?"_

_"Uh he's um sleeping in my room, tonight." Lelouch replied while Suzaku slowly stood up, trying not to make much noise and wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist, nibbling on his ear. _

_"I really don't see how you two can sleep in that tiny bed comfortably," Nunnally said._

_Suzaku chuckled lightly, audible only to Lelouch's ears as he blushed a deep shade of red._

_"W-we manage," Lelouch choked out as a hand moved itself from it's previous position on his waist up to his left nipple and began tugging and pulling. Suzaku pressed his hips against his lover and Lelouch gasped loudly as he felt his erection rub against his backside._

_"Lelouch?"_

_"I'm f-fine Nunnally. Just a little sh-shampoo got in my eye, that's all." Suzaku made a line of kisses down Lelouch's neck as he continued thrusting his hips against the dark-haired boy's._

_"Um alright then. I'll be sleeping downstairs tonight, Brother. Goodnight!" She said cheerfully._

_"G-goodnight, Nunnally."_

_He waited until he was certain she was out of earshot when he spun around to face Suzaku._

_"You bastard. Doing those, those _things_ in front of Nunnally!"_

_"What? You seemed to be enjoying it," he smirked, while grabbing Lelouch's member and stroking it softly. "Besides, it wasn't in front of her. We were on the other side of the door." Lelouch shuddered at Suzaku's touch._

_"I-it doesn't m-matter whether I __enj__-joyed it or, __uhn__, not," Lelouch stuttered at the pleasure. Suzaku squeezed his member harder and rubbed his thumb over the head._

_"So you admit it? You did enjoy it."_

_"W-what? I s-said n-no such __th__-things!"_

_"No, but you implied it," Suzaku said, his smirk growing wider as he slowly pumped Lelouch, making him tremble and moan. Suzaku moved his free hand to Lelouch's back to steady him._

_"N-no..." his voice faded before making a complete sentence and Suzaku chuckled. He moved his fingers skillfully along his shaft, squeezing at all the sensitive spots he'd discovered in previous occurrences. Lelouch grasped his shoulders, needing something to cling to. The hot running water rolled down their backs, adding to the heat they already shared between them. Suzaku pumped his hand faster, causing Lelouch to cry out. He moved his head closer to the other's neck and began sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh there. _

_"__Su__-Suzaku, please."_

_"Please what, Lelouch? Do you want me to stop?" He replied and slowed his movements down and moved his body slightly away from Lelouch's._

_"No, don't stop," he panted, "Go, go faster. He pulled Suzaku back towards him by the shoulders._

_"Well if you insist," he smiled at the lust that flooded the two deep purple eyes that belonged to his Lelouch. He tightened his grip a bit on the other's member and began pumping his hand again, going faster than the pace he had set before. Lelouch moved his hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. Suzaku noticed and removed his hand._

_"Suzaku, I'm c-close." Lelouch moved his hips forward into Suzaku's loving hand, trying to get more friction. Suzaku sped his hand up even more, squeezing the head of penis with each movement upward. Lelouch moaned and his legs trembled slightly. Suzaku saw this and tightened his grip on his back. Lelouch's muscles tensed and his back arched slightly as he came into the warm hand that was still pumping him. He moaned his lover's name into his neck as he moved his hand downward to stop the torturous hand of his lover. _

_Suzaku smiled and pushed Lelouch away from him so he could see his face. He kissed him lightly on the eye lids and pulled away, making his way to the sink.  
"__Wh__-what are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to brush my teeth. That _is_ what I came in here for." Lelouch smiled and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He looked over at the growing puddle on the floor from where Suzaku was standing. He sighed and grabbed another towel and walked over to the dripping wet boy. He bent down behind him and tugged his boxers down._

_"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, looking down behind him._

_"Yes?" Lelouch replied while removing his boxers from around his ankles with little help from Suzaku."_

_"What are you doing?" _

_Lelouch stood back up and threw the wet boxers into the hamper. He grabbed the towel and started drying his lover's hair before he replied, "You were making a mess."_

_Suzaku chuckled, "Sorry." _

_Lelouch just smiled and continued rubbing his partner with the towel, moving down to his chest. Suzaku bit back a moan as he felt the fabric graze over his nipples. Moving lower, he wiped the excess water off his stomach. Lelouch moved the towel back behind him to his back and rubbed softly at the strong muscles there and then smirked as he moved the towel lower and started massaging his butt._

_"Lelouch!" He said, a faint blush painted across his cheeks._

_"What? You're wet here, too," Lelouch's smirk turned into a sly grin as he moved the towel back around to the front and gripped Suzaku's hardened member through the towel._

_"Ah!" Suzaku gasped and almost choked on his toothbrush. Lelouch pushed slightly harder, making Suzaku moan and buck his hips into the rough friction of the towel. Lelouch smiled deviously and moved the towel down to his legs and dried them off. He stood back up and dried his arms off then dropped the towel on the floor to hug him from behind. Suzaku blushed and finished brushing his teeth, Lelouch's arms still draped around his waist. He turned around to face Lelouch and kissed him on the cheek, then smiled and reached below his knees, picking the lighter boy up into his arms._

_"Bedtime," Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear._

_**...Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love**_

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong  
(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong  
(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all right

So, come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works love  
Everything works in your arms...

_Lelouch stared at his boyfriend who was standing next to him,_ _looking out over the edge of the roof. The wind had blown his hair in different directions and pushed his loose shirt tight against his chest. He heard him sigh and a tiny smile graced his lips as a thoughtful look appeared in his eyes. Lelouch smiled at the sight._

_"Suzaku."_

_"Hmm?" He hummed, still staring over the campus._

_"I love you." Lelouch said, nervousness flooded through his veins._ Wait, what am I saying? We've only been dating about a week. He probably doesn't feel the same way.

_Suzaku turned his head to face Lelouch. He smiled._

_"You do?"_

_Lelouch fidgeted and stammered as he spoke, "Um y-yeah. I-I do."_

_Suzaku's smile widened and he walked over to where Lelouch was staring at his feet. He lifted the other's chin up to met his eyes and pushed him back against the railing._

_"__Su__-Suzaku?" _

_Suzaku leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Lelouch moaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Suzaku smiled and pulled away._

_"I love you, too, Lelouch."_

_"You, you do? Really?"_

_Suzaku laughed, "Of course." Lelouch blushed and a smile crept onto his face as Suzaku moved forward again and kissed his cheek._

Suzaku had fallen asleep, a couple of fallen tears resting on his cheeks. He whimpered as he dreamed of all the past memories he had with his lover, curling up tighter against the white pillow he still clutched in his arms.

**Ok well wow that slightly depressed me while writing this... Anyway please review and don't hesitate to tell me about grammar/spelling mistakes. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
